Onision
Gregory Jackson (Born November 11, 1985) known on YouTube as Onision is a YouTube personality that has made 3,000+ videos ranging from music videos to comedy sketches. Onision is known primarily for his comedy sketches in which he plays all of the characters himself, though in most videos his friends will make appearances. Biography Not much is known about Onision, since he does not normally mention his past life too much. Judging by what he has stated in one or more of his videos, his parents divorced when he was two after his dad was convicted of child molestation (see the "Onision - Draw My Life" video). At age 15, Onision defended himself against his father when being physically assaulted and in defense kicked him repeatedly to stop his father's attacks. Onision has also stated that he was suicidal at one point in his teen years, and was later sucidal in his adult life. Having recovered from depression multiple times, he uses his experience to help others in his videos. Onision has a good relationship with his mother, they've even made comedy videos together, she can be seen in "Ghosts Caught On Camera". Onision started to express himself by uploading comedy sketches on YouTube, via his main channel and then later questions/personal experience videos on his second channel, OnisionSpeaks. Controversy (Please note - Every fact listed below is backed up by Greg's own videos and testimony from the people in and out of his life, and is 100% accurate and credible information. Please refrain from vandalizing it.) Despite his large fanbase, Onision has garnered a significant amount of criticism for his actions, which have led many people to label Greg a sociopath. Greg has been married twice. Both of them were 17 when he married. Additionally he married his second wife Lainey overseas due to her being a minor at the time. Greg has also been criticized for his treatment toward his spouses, two going so far as to call him mentally abusive. Greg has broken up with every person he's been with in the last 6 years aside from his current spouse. Greg pushed his ex away from his office door when she tried to force herself in the room, being well-know for her mental instability. She was slamming her body into the door repeatedly trying to get to him. She claimed he caused her to miscarry, completely ignoring the fact that her doctor said the baby inside her had died six weeks prior to her trying to force her way into the room. Greg filmed his ex Shiloh pretending to have a seizure and did not call an ambulance because she indiciated she did not want one, and had many issues before. As shown by Lainey's twitter page and a leaked IM conversation, Greg had also been previously encouraging her to lose an unhealthy amount of weight. Greg was also recently responsible for killing his pet Russian Tortoise by keeping it underneath a plastic bin outdoors in the middle of the heat, he was unaware that the chemical reaction would cause a greenhouse effect, removing oxygen from the container. After this news sparked controversy, Greg initially took some responsibility for Reptar's death before coming up with various excuses to avoid doing so. One of Greg's actions of avoidance was by pointing the finger at his viewers for the same crime by making a proclaimation that they were just as guilty as he is for eating meat. Greg additionally went so far as to push blame on his neighbors for being noisy, as well as at one point claiming he researched the situation and discovered that Reptar died from stress, and therefore he couldn't be blamed for his death. This was clearly false because no living creature could survive in such conditions, and ultimately it was in reality carelessness and lack of research that led to it. He was also seen prior to this incident putting the tortoise in situations that would, by natural instinct, cause the animal a great deal of stress and fear, such as carrying it in the air to simulate the motion of flight. If nothing else, this can be extremely traumatizing for tortoises, and Greg has been criticized for this, with some going as far as to call it animal abuse. Fan Base He has a total of 2,407,257 subcribers counting all 5 of his channels, as of March 19, 2014. This calculation is of all of his channels subscribers combined. Please note that this calculation may be an innacurate view of his fanbase as fans may have subscribed to multiple Onision accounts, doubling, tripling, quadrupling, or even pentupling his subscriber count. Onision's other channels External Links Facebook Twitter Tumblr Instagram Onision (309).JPG|Onision. Onision (294).JPG|Emo Charlie. Onision (6).jpg|Cloud Strife. Onision (128).jpg tumblr_muy757fMdU1slr1yoo1_250.gif tumblr_mv87flW3GB1r4bvemo1_500.jpg images.jpeg|Chibi Onisionn.jpeg Onision-feature.jpg Category:One Million Subscribers